


A Strange Hope

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin is confused but also having a great time, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke and Anakin cause a lot of problems for Obi Wan, Luke and Anakin get along great, Luke is done with the farm life, Obi Wan is seriously so confused, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi wakes up in his hut on Tatooine to find a thirteen-year-old Anakain sitting in his living room. He is seriously confused and tries to find a way to send his padawan back in time.Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker is done with the farm life and decided to run away, again.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	A Strange Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly got this idea a while ago and decided to post the first chapter! Hope you liked it!

Obi Wan woke to a loud thunk in his hut, his heart raced quickly in his chest. The terribly dry heat filled his lungs as he took deep breaths. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He had figured it was just sand people, but Obi Wan could have sworn it came from inside of his hut. He slowly sat up in his bed and let out a yawn, while he was confident it was nothing, he felt the urge to check. He pushed off his bed and crossed his tiny bedroom towards his door. He let out a heavy sigh and pushed the door open.

He quickly glazed his eyes over the room, at first not seeing anything. He heard another thunk and then a small whine.

“Oh no…” A small boy’s voice whined, Obi Wan tensed. Someone  _ was _ in his hut, but it was a child. Was it Luke? Perhaps he was attempting to run away again and stopped in here to sneak supplies? Obi Wan turned on the lights in his hut to face the boy, what he saw left him speechless.

The large blue eyes of his thirteen-year-old padawan stared right back at him, with a mixture of confusion and fear. He was standing in front of Obi Wan’s front door awkwardly, he had been reaching for the door as Obi Wan turned on the lights. They both were frozen for a moment in shock, Anakin stood straight but furrowed his brow.

“Uh- sorry sir, I just..” Anakin trailed off as he looked around the room, “I don’t know where I am.” Anakin said in a small voice. Obi Wan continued to look at Anakin in surprise, his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Anakin had haunted his dreams since Mustafar but not like this. 

“I-I must be dreaming.” Obi Wan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, perhaps it was his voice or the way he held himself but something clicked in Anakin's mind.

“Master?!” Anakin asked as he tilted his head, Anakin looked him up and down. “What happened to you? Where are we? Is this some weird Jedi test!?” Anakin asked and looked at Obi Wan expectantly, Obi Wan shook his head slowly.

“This is a dream, this is a dream…” Obi Wan muttered to himself as he rubbed the balls of his hands on his eyes.

“What are you doing, Obi Wan?” Anakin asked, Obi Wan pulled his hands from his eyes and was still faced with a young Anakin. “Are you okay?” Anakin screwed his face and walked up to Obi Wan.

“Is this-” Obi Wan paused, “Are you real?” Obi Wan looked down at Anakin with furrowed brows. Anakin narrowed his eyes on Obi Wan and placed his hands on his hips.

“What are you talkin about! Of course I am real! See?” Anakin slapped his arm as evidence that he really was physically there, “Ouch!” Anakin yelped and gripped the arm he hit. Obi Wan slowly walked closer towards Anakin, Anakin let go of his arm and looked up at Obi Wan. Obi Wan reached out and touched Anakins shoulder, he really was here.

Tears began to stream out of his eyes, this wasn’t a dream, this was real. He wasn’t sure how, but it was true. Anakin was back, right in front of him, still innocent. All the times he dreamed of Anakin, dreamed if things had gone differently all those years ago. He had so much he wanted to say, to tell him. 

“What’s wrong Obi Wan?!” Anakain asked nervously, Obi Wan took a step back and wiped his tears away and shook his head.

“Oh Anakin, I am sorry.” Obi Wan paused, “Everything is fine.” He lied, he let out a shaky breath and rubbed his temples. “Uhm- are you hungry?” He saw Anakin was peeking out the window.

“Where are we? Is this Tatooine? Can I see my mother?!” Anakin turned around quickly, looking at Obi Wan pleadingly. “Please!” Anakin begged. Obi Wan decided he wouldn’t give his old lecture on letting go of attachments as that had not seemed to work last time. Obi Wan crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his young padawan.

“Anakin, I need to tell you something.” Obi Wan said softly, “Why don’t you take a seat?” Anakin looked at him somewhat perplexed and slowly moved to a chair in the corner of his hut.

“What is it, Obi Wan?” Anakin asked, Obi Wan looked down to the ground. He didn’t know where to start, there was so much to say but he didn’t want to overwhelm the poor boy.

“Anakin-” He paused, “It would seem that the force has brought you here.” Anakin tilted his head in confusion, “You have traveled to the future, Anakin.” Obi Wan said blankly, Anakin blinked his eyes in confusion. 

“The future?...” Anakin muttered as he looked around then at Obi Wan, “Is that why you look so old?” Anakin asked, Obi Wan looked at him incredulously.

“I am not  _ that _ old, Anakin!” Obi Wan placed his hands on his hips, “But that's beside the point, you have traveled to the future and we need to figure out a way to send you back.” 

“Why don’t we just go to the temple and ask the Jedi?” Anakin shrugged, “Maybe they know how to send me back.” Obi Wan let out a mournful sigh, Obi Wan knew the Jedi were gone. How was he to explain how and why the order was dismantled. Could he possibly warn his young padawan so it never happens? Perhaps, but right now, he would try to keep everything as simple and as vague as possible. 

“Well, about that..” Obi Wan tapped his foot nervously, “The Jedi Order is- is no longer around.” Obi Wan said delicately, Anakin's eyes flew open in shock.

“What! What happened! Why!?” Anakin sat up in his seat and listened intently, Obi Wan pulled up a chair and sat across from Anakin. He looked at Anakin, still not able to believe he was looking into his padawan's eyes.

“A Sith lord destroyed the order, Anakin. The Sith killed most of the Jedi, only a few had survived the purge.” Obi Wan said gently, Anakin gasped and looked at Obi Wan in complete shock.

“What! That’s impossible! A Sith!” Anakin clapped his hands to his head in shock.

“Its true Anakin.” Obi Wan sighed, “Unfortunately.” He looked at Anakin sympathetically, he understood what he was feeling. Shock, sadness, confusion, grief, he had felt all those things the night of the purge. Anakin rested his forearms on his knees and looked down to the ground as he shook his head slowly.

“The Jedi are really gone?” Anakin asked softly.

“Yes, Anakin.” Anakin’s gaze stayed on the floor, this was obviously a lot of information to take in. Especially for a thirteen-year-old boy, it was quiet between the two of them for a while. It was then when the first of the Tatooine suns began to peek through the window, morning had come and Obi Wan knew it was too late to sneak a few minutes of sleep. The heat was so unbearable, there was no way anyone could be relaxed enough to sleep.

“Well- how are we going to send me back?” Anakin asked as he looked up to Obi Wan, Obi Wan ran his hand through his hair as he thought over a quick plan. No doubt this was work of the force, why this happened was unknown. Obi Wan had nowhere near enough experience to tackle something like this, the only thing Obi Wan could think to do was Master Yoda. Maybe he would know what to do, at least give him advice. There had to be some way to send him back, he couldn’t stay out of his timeline. He had to do it before, before…

When Anakin came, there must have been a large disturbance in the force. Obi Wan was not sure how far it reached out into the galaxy, but Anakin's force presence was so strong. They would have to get moving soon before  _ He  _ found out, before the Emperor found out. Obi Wan stood up and clapped his hands together.

“We are going to find Master Yoda.” Obi Wan sighed, “I know where he is, he is in hiding.” Anakin looked surprised.

“Master Yoda is still alive?” Obi Wan nodded, “Well, where is he?” Anakin asked, Obi Wan wondered if he should be telling Anakin all of this information. As much as he was going to try and warn Anakin about everything in his timeline, there was still a risk of him falling to the dark side. 

“Uhm, I don’t exactly remember the name, but I know where its location.” Obi Wan said as he looked side to side. Anakin wrinkled his nose as he took in this information, “Its not important, right now, we need to find a way off of this planet.” Obi Wan said quickly. 

“Okay, do you have a ship?” Anakin asked, Obi Wan shook his head.

“No, I don’t, we will need to find one.” Obi Wan sighed, by find one, he meant steal one. He definitely did not have enough credits to hire a ride. It wasn’t ethically sound, but drastic times call for drastic measures. “Uhm- are you hungry at all?” Obi Wan asked. Anakin nodded slowly, Obi Wan turned around and shuffled through his cupboard and pulled out a ration pack he had found. He ripped the bag open and pulled out the contents and displayed them on a table in front of Anakin. 

Anakin eyed the food suspiciously as he slowly picked at it, slowly he started to eat it. Obi Wan knew the food wasn’t delicious at all, no food on Tatooine was appetizing, he had slowly gotten used to it. Obi Wan watched as Anakin ate, still finding it hard to believe he was really here. Obi Wan then turned and grabbed a food ration for himself and began to eat as well. As soon as they finished they would leave and-

Luke! What was he going to do about Luke!? He can’t leave him here alone, he had to keep an eye on the boy, he had sworn he would. Suddenly, Obi Wan didn’t feel very hungry anymore. He could not risk leaving Luke here and having the Empire find him, but he couldn’t keep Anakin here. Obi Wan wasn’t sure if he was sweating because of the heat penetrating the hut or his stress. He rubbed his temples trying to think of a way he could keep an eye on Luke while bringing Anakin to Yoda.

* * *

Luke ran as fast as he could through the sandy dune sea of the Tatooine wasteland, sweat beaded down his forehead. He gripped his bag tightly, he grabbed it while he could. He couldn’t believe it, the homestead was gone, his aunt and uncle were gone. The sand people had attacked, he had heard of other moisture farm attacks but never thought it would happen to him. The only thing he could think to do was go to one of the port cities, maybe apply for the Academy.

Yeah he was thirteen but he was sure he could offer his skills in repairing...vaporators, he also worked on his T-16 and could work on engines. He was pretty good at flying to, but Luke knew there was no way they were going to let him fly. Not yet at least, but he knew he could make himself useful. 

He wasn’t exactly sure which direction he was going, somewhere towards Old Bens which he thought he might stop to get some supplies. Water was a scarce commodity and went fast, maybe the old guy would feel charitable. He hadn’t spoked to him much, but hoped he would be helpful. That was the neighborly thing to do right? 

Luke let out a weary sigh, the suns were starting to rise. He needed to find shelter before it became midday. Once the suns were up in the sky, blazing right onto you, it was almost like a suffocating heat. That's why he left right before dawn, he had a good while before midday. But even with the suns peaking over the horizon, the heat started to wash over the sandy planet.

* * *

Obi Wan feverishly packed and stuffed his satchel, there was so much to do but he had to make sure he didn’t forget anything. He opened a large trunk under his window and sucked in a deep breath. Anakin's lightsaber sat right next to Obi Wans, both had collected thirteen years of dust. Seeing the lightsaber made his vision swirl.

_ “You were my brother Anakin- I loved you!”Obi Wan cried as he watched his old padawan crawl on the rocky shore against the lava river. Despite his attempt, he kept slipping down towards the river. Anakin looked up, his eyes yellow and filled with anger. _

_ “I hate you!”  _

“Obi Wan?” Obi Wan blinked his eyes and looked over at Anakin, “Are you okay?” Obi Wan took in Anakin for a moment. Maybe, now knowing all that he does, he could change the future. Well, technically the present.

“Yes- I am alright.” Obi Wan smiled wearily, he grabbed his and Anakins lightsaber and stuffed it in his satchel. They may need them while traveling the galaxy, though he hoped it would be unnecessary. Obi Wan picked up another satchel he had lying around and filled it with meal packs and as many credits as he had, which weren’t many. He handed the satchel to Anakin, “Here, take this.” 

Anakin stood up from his seat and wandered over to Obi Wan, he grabbed the satchel and hung it over his shoulder. “Alright master- are we ready to go now?” Anakin asked, he sounded bored and was losing his patience. 

“Yes Anakin, follow me.” Obi Wan walked towards the door and opened it. Sand flew everywhere, Obi Wan squinted his eyes and walked out of his hut. Anakin poked his head out and grimaced at the sight. The boy wasn’t very fond of the planet, which Obi Wan understood. He wasn’t very fond of this planet either 

Obi Wan turned to Anakin, “Before we go to a port city we need to-” Obi Wan was cut off by Anakin pointing to something in the distance. 

“There's a kid out there!” Obi Wan turned to look at what Anakin was pointing at, he pulled out his binoculars in his satchel and looked through. Luke! He was running in this direction, was he running away  _ again? _ The amount of times that kid had run from the farm had been countless, well at least they wouldn’t have to go to the farm to see Luke.

Obi Wan was still quite unsure what he planned on doing with Luke, as he did not want to leave him here unsupervised by him. “I am going to see if he is okay!” Anakin bolted in front of him towards Luke, Obi Wan’s eyes shot open. What if they introduced each other!?

_ Skywalker _

“Wait Anakin!” Obi Wan yelled, either Anakin didn’t hear him or chose to disobey him. More likely the latter, Obi Wan was getting too old for this. He ran after Anakin hoping to stop one of them revealing either of their last names. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not being abandoned! It is being heavily workshopped! I am so sorry about the wait!


End file.
